


Repetition

by Silverkitty04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Tragedy, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitty04/pseuds/Silverkitty04
Summary: Amelia and Cassius lost their child a year ago. Amelia's way of grieving isn't exactly the definition of coming to terms with it. Cassius can only look from afar as his wife destroys herself from the inside out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Harry Potter fanfiction. Narcissa and Andromeda had reconciled but Narcissa was mourning for her sister for a long time and had developed a bad habit.

Amelia used to have nightmares. They used to keep Cassius up all night. All he could hear from his wife’s room were cries of “I’m sorry! Please, Bella! I’m sorry!”

Every day, Amelia would go somewhere. Cassius didn’t know where, but every evening when Amelia returned home, he would see her shaking with tears running down her face.

One day, Cassius followed her.

He found themselves at their old home in Marylebone. He saw Amelia go in in the morning and come out in the evening.

A month passed before Cassius questioned her about it.

Amelia broke down in his arms. She cried as said that it was the only way she could possibly receive forgiveness. He tried to calm her down, but she was too far gone in her grief. So, Cassius struck her a deal instead. Amelia would only go to their old home if Cassius could accompany her. When Amelia asked why, he shrugged and said, “They say it’s good for healing the soul.”

When they first went together, the old living room had still retained its beauty. Nothing looked like it had been touched since they had locked the doors to the house and moved to the one in Charlestown. The walls were still white, but the rug had turned a light grey. The was a thin layer of dust over everything in the house, from the glass coffee table in the centre of the room to the old mantel above the fireplace. To the side, next to the entrance to the kitchen was an open doorway that led to an adjoining room.

Now, six months later, Cassius was waiting in their old living room for Amelia to arrive at the house. He looked up as his wife walked into the room.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” he sighed.

Amelia looked at him.

“I know.” she said, then walked towards the adjoining room, stopping just before she crossed the entrance.

On the opposite side of the room, hanging on the wall, was a portrait of a baby, just over six months old with olive skin, a head full of soft black curls, rich chocolate eyes and peach coloured lips, wearing a baby blue onesie.

Amelia looked down.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered.

She stepped forward to the middle of the room.

“I’m sorry.”

She kneeled.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry.”

She begged for forgiveness.

“Please forgive me. Please forgive me, Bella.”

She begged and begged but Bella didn’t give it. She couldn’t.

Amelia cried for her lost daughter. She cried until her eyes were dry and all her tears had been spent and then she cried some more. She cried until her husband had to come in and get her. Shushing her, Cassius guided his wife to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for her. He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. Pressed kisses to her head and held her tight. And once Amelia finished her tea, he guided her to bed.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow, Lia.” he said as he closed the door. “Goodnight.”

The next day, Cassius looked up from counting the threads of the rug as Amelia walked into the room.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”


End file.
